The Love Bug
by faeriegirl83
Summary: Hogwarts gets romanticly twisted. Won't say anymore.


The Love Bug  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The News  
  
Harry Potter was sitting on his bed quietly waiting for Hedwig to get back with the mail. It was Harry's birthday, so he new he would get something. Just as Harry was thinking this, Hedwig and an unknown owl flew through Harry's window. They were carrying a package and 4 letters. Hedwig made a loud hooting sound to show that he was happy to see Harry.  
  
"That stupid owl, it makes me sick to have one in the house." Harry took the package from Hedwig and the unknown owl. He tore open the package, and what he saw made him happy. Someone had sent him a miniature refrigerator, with all the food you could want in it, that refilled every  
time you took something out of it. No more of Aunt Petunia's disgusting food. Now that Dudley was on his diet, all that she gave Harry was carrot  
sticks and celery. She didn't want her little Dudleykins to get mad.  
  
At the bottom of the package Harry saw a letter. He grabbed the letter and tore it open, and saw Ron's scrawny handwriting. Harry opened the letter and read:  
  
Harry-  
How's life going with the Dursleys? Let me guess, horrible. Guess what I'm a prefect. I got y badge yesterday. Are you? I think you are, I mean why wouldn't Dumbledore choose you. Even though they are doing the awful thing, he still gets to choose that kind of stuff. I better be quiet though, because you might have not gotten the letter yet. Have you heard from Snuggles lately? In the Daily Prophet it says that they think he is somewhere in London. I hope he stays safe. That would really stink if he got sent back to Azkaban. If you've heard from him, tell him to be careful. Hermione is still with that Victor Krum boy. I don't see what she sees in him. Ron  
  
Harry put Ron's letter on his desk. he took the refrigerator out of the package, and put it under the floorboard, under the bed, where his Aunt and Uncle would never find it.  
  
He took the other four letters off of Hedwig's leg, and picked one up, and he ripped apart the seal. It was a letter from Hogwarts. It was thicker than usual. Harry read:  
  
Mr. Potter-  
The start of term will be on September 1st. Please catch the Hogwarts express at 11:oo am on September 1st.  
  
Professor McGonagol  
Professor McGonagol  
  
Head Headmistress  
  
Gryffindor Head  
  
Harry saw that there was an extra page attached to this letter. He started to read:  
  
Mr. Potter-  
Albus Dumbledore will no longer be Headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The new Headmaster will be Claude Kroony. Dumbledore will still remain at Hogwarts though. His picture will remain at Hogwarts forever.  
  
P.S. You have been chosen as a prefect, your badge is in this envelope.  
  
-Professor McGonagol  
  
Professor McGonagol  
  
Head Headmistress  
  
Gryffindor Head  
  
Harry looked at the badge. It said Harry Potter - Prefect. It had the  
Gryffindor lion on it. Harry could just picture Malfoy reading this. He would be really excited, and probably give an excited yelp. Harry opened  
the next letter, and saw that it was another letter from Ron.  
  
Harry-  
Happy Birthday. My dad told e a head of time about  
Dumbledore. Have you got the letter yet? I think that its horrible that  
there doing this. I don't see why he can't be Headmaster any longer. It disappoints everybody, but the Slytherins. I hope this Kroony guy is nice.  
If not, he won't be there for long. No one could be a better Headmaster  
than Dumbledore. Bye the way, we are picking you up from the Dursley's today at 1:00. We don't trust them. They may not send you back to Hogwarts,  
and trap you in your room forever. Bye.  
-Ron  
  
Harry put that letter down on his bed, and picked up the next. It was  
from Hermione. Harry read:  
  
Harry-  
I am visiting Victor at his house. Have you figured out why Ron doesn't like him. He used to be like his biggest fan, but now he hates the guy. Is it because I like him? Oh well did I tell you  
he's going to be the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts this year. That means I will be able to see him a lot. I was going to ask  
him out, but I am not sure whether it would be right to be dating the defense against the Dark Arts teacher.. Oh well, I'm gonna ask him anyways.  
Harry, why don't you ask Cho out?  
-Hermione  
  
Harry started laughing at this. Hermione is sooooooo weird. Harry wondered if she was really going to ask him out. She probably would. Cho was probably still sad that her boyfriend, Cedric Diggory, died, so Harry didn't want to ask her out. Harry put down that letter, and picked up the  
last letter off his bed. It was from Sirius.  
  
Harry-  
Don't worry I'm being careful to make sure that nobody finds me. I know you will be really disappointed if I get sent back to Azkaban. Hows your summer, so far? Are the Dursleys still mean jerks? I'm sure that they are. Have you heard from Ron and Hermione? How are they? Ms.Weasley told me that Ro's a prefect., by her owl Errol. It smashed into  
a tree, and the letter fell down on my head. What a stupid owl. G2G.  
-Sirius  
  
Harry looked over at the clock. It was 9:00 am. Four more hours till the Weasleys come to pick me up. "What will the Dursleys do to me when they see the Weasleys here," harry thought to himself. Harry wondered how they  
would arrive. He headed down to breakfast. When Harry walked into the  
kitchen, Uncle Vernon started yelling.  
  
" If that ruddy owl wakes me up again, I swear I'll."  
  
Uncle Vernon stopped screaming, suddenly, because an owl flew through the window, into the kitchen. The owl dropped a letter on Harry's head, and  
then flew back out of the window. Harry tore open the letter and read:  
  
Harry-  
We've decided to come pick you up early. We will  
be there at 9:45.  
-Ron  
  
Harry looked up at the clock on the wall. The clock said 9:40. Harry rushed up stairs into his bedroom, and stuffed everything into his trunk as fast as he could. He dragged his trunk down the stairs, carrying Hedwig's  
cage in his hand. Hedwig flew down the stairs, and into her cage.  
  
"Why did you bring your trunk down here? Are you leaving?" Uncle  
Vernon said, face purple.  
  
"You'll see," Harry snapped, smirking in an evil sort of way.  
  
Harry went and sat down in the living room, on the sofa.. He heard a loud cracking sound. Mr.Weasley, Fred, George, Ginny, and Ron had arrived  
in the living room., by Floo Powder. Their was dust all over the floor.  
"Cmon lets hurry, before the Dursleys find out you're here," Harry said, warning the Weasleys. They threw some Floo Powder into the fireplace. Just then the Dursleys walked in. They jumped into the fireplace quickly, yelling The Burrow. Harry just had time to look back and see the Dursleys  
shocked faces, before he was twirling around in circles, in mid air.  
  
( I won't put chapter 2 on until I get 5 reviews, so if you want to read more, put up reviews. Thanx. ( Plus: Hope you like the story, it gets  
better, trust me. ( 


End file.
